Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function such as capturing images of surrounding environment.
When the UAV is airborne, especially at a high altitude or in a complex environment, it is often difficult for a remote user to visually determine the position, altitude, or other flight status information of the UAV. Traditional aircraft flight display panels permit pilots to monitor various flight information of manned aircrafts. Such flight display panels, however, are typically located in the cockpits of an aircraft and the flight information is typically displayed from the perspective of the aircraft, and would not be discernible by a remote user controlling the UAV.